Wake Up (From This Horrible Nightmare)
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A wolf is messing and torturing wolves in their dreams and someone has to stop him.
1. Can You Handle a Live Tongue?

It was a cool crisp day in Jasper. Everyone was ready to go to sleep. Everyone except a few. Humphrey pressed some buttons in the TARDIS while Kate and Hutch started to read the TARDIS manual.

"There's so much work that goes into one of these." Kate said looking through the pages. Hutch and Kate kept reading and picked their heads up when they heard someone coming towards them.

It was Wayne. He looked at them with a smile on his face. "Ok, do you think you guys should be getting to bed?"

"Why sleep? We can go into the future and just walk into the morning!" Humphrey said.

"No, no, no. you guys need sleep."

"What about you?" Kate asked closing the book.

"I don't need it. I can go months without sleep. Now go back to your dens."

Everyone stated to leave the TARDIS and head back. Wayne stayed back in the machine and leaned against the wall.

"I'll never leave you, girl." He spoke to the time machine. Everyone went back to their dens and slept.

We go into the den of one wolf that is sleeping with his mate. This wolf is a whiz at language and grammar and took pride at what he said. He was sleeping peacefully as we go inside his mind.

We see him in a cape and a purple hat. He is skipping across a room filled with Latin words and pronunciations. He laughs whole-heartedly.

"I am the wondrous wizard of Latin! I am a dervish of declension and a conjurer of conjugation, with a million hit points and maximum charisma."

He then spots a blackboard with verbs written all over it.

"Aha! "Morire": to die. "Morit": he, she, or it dies." He called out.

We then see a wolf with gray fur, green eyes, and a scar on the left side of his face morphed out of the blackboard.

The wizard wolf gasped as he saw this wolf.

""Moris": you die." He said coldly in a Scottish accent.

"Aah!" The wolf runs the other way. The wolf with the scar laughed.

"You've mastered a dead tongue, but can you handle a live one?!"

The wolf's tongue shoots out of his mouth, wraps around the wizard, and squeezes him. Back in reality we see the wolf choking and dying of asphyxiation.

He then collapsed on the floor with dull eyes as his mate woke up. She looked at him and went over.

"Honey? Are you ok?" She touched him and his paw fell down lifeless. She screamed in horror.

The next morning, everyone was gathered around a mass grave. There lied the wolf that died. Alphas went and dumped dirt into the hole.

"I just don't understand." The female wolf who lost her mate said. "He was in good health. He never ate bad things. Maybe it was my fault." She then cried as Humphrey consoled her.

"Don't worry. He's in a better place." Humphrey said.

He then left her alone and went to his friends. Kate then spoke up.

"Did you get anything out of her?" She asked. Humphrey shook his head.

"All I got was that he might've had a nightmare." Everyone sighed as this was getting them nowhere.

"Well, maybe he died of natural causes." Hutch assumed.

"Maybe. Just maybe."

Everyone then left the grave and did their own little things. The female wolf went into her den where it was empty now. She cried a bit and fell to the floor. She cried until she fell asleep.

In her dream, she was thinking about her mate walking through the forest. She looked over and saw the wolf with the scar. The wolf squinted his eyes and lunged at the female.

He bit into her neck as she tried to pull away. She eventually died in the dream. In reality, she laid lifeless on the floor with a bite mark on her neck. It was swollen and it was bleeding.


	2. Magilla, Magilla, Gorilla For Sale

"Dad! Dad!" Claudette tried to wake up her father. It was very early in the morning.

"Wha-what?" Humphrey slowly woke. Humphrey opened his eyes and groaned. "Oh, I was having the most wonderful dream. I had a hat and a tie with no pants on."

"Yeah, yeah. You promised me if I had a nightmare that I can sleep next to you."

"I promise you lots of things. That's what makes me a good father."

"Actually keeping promises would make you a good father." Claudette said folding her arms.

"No that would make me a great father."

"So can I sleep here or what?"

"Yes, you can sleep here!" Kate said angry that her sleep was interrupted. "Now go back to bed. It's 4 a.m."

She then curled up and went to sleep next to Kate. Humphrey groaned and laid his head down.

"Oh, 4 'o clock. Now I'll never…" He instantly fell asleep and started snoring. He began to talk in his sleep.

" _Magilla gorilla, gorilla for sale…. Hey you shouldn't oughta taken my bananas, Mr. Peebles."_ Humphrey then began to growl and hoot in his sleep and starts slashing an imaginary person.

Claudette slept through the night as she dreamt of her going on adventures. She was there in Jasper with Saul next to her. She blushed as he came by.

She shook her head. _'I don't actually like him do I?'_ She asked herself. Claudette moved closer to Saul as her heart was beating faster.

Suddenly, when she was there next to him, he morphed into a taller wolf. He grew bigger in size and developed a scar on his face.

He changed his eyes and fur as he did this. She then saw this mysterious wolf look at her. Claudette didn't know what to do. She was too scared to move.

The wolf pulled out a rake from behind him. "Nice to _rake_ your acquaintance…" He then started to laugh sadistically. He slashed Claudette across the chest.

Claudette screamed as she woke up. She looked around and sighed as she saw she was in her den. "Oh, it was only a dream…"

She got up and looked at her chest. It had a scar in the shape of three claw marks. She screamed even more. Humphrey then came in the den.

"Claudette, is that you?!"

"Yes…" She answered frightened.

"Take out the garbage." Humphrey said.

Claudette was in the valley with Saul and a couple of other wolves their age. She was explaining to them about her dream.

"…And then he raked me across the chest." She said as she made a slashing motion on her chest.

"I had I dream where this wolf cut me with hedge-clippers." Saul said as he showed his tail. It was mostly missing fur.

"Wait! Did this wolf have grey fur?" A teenage wolf asked.

"And a scar on his face?" Another asked.

"Yes!" Saul said, shrieking it.

"Me too!" Claudette said.

"Maybe Wayne should know about this. He should know." Saul suggested.

Saul and Claudette went over to the TARDIS and spoke up. The other teenage wolves looked at them and scoffed.

"So are they dating or what?" One asked.

The two teenagers made it to the TARDIS and knocked on the door. And who should open it was the white wolf with green eyes.


	3. Crushes and Nightmares

Wayne looked at the two bright-eyed youngsters and chuckled. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to talk to you about the dreams everyone's been having."

Wayne opened the door to let them in. They went in and sat down by the rails. Wayne looked at them and saw fear in their eyes.

"Something's come up. What did you see in your dreams?" Wayne whispered.

"We saw this gray, elderly wolf with a scar on his face."

"On the left side?" Wayne asked.

"YES!" Saul and Claudette both said. Wayne brushed his hair back and sighed. He knew what to do.

"Thank you telling me this. I'll tell Humphrey and Kate and we'll…"

Wayne was about to open the door when both teens grabbed him by the hind legs. Wayne toppled over for a second and looked back to see them hugging his legs.

"You can't tell them!" Claudette said.

"Why not?"

"Because it'll make them paranoid. Please keep it between us." Saul said with a whimper.

Wayne sighed. "Alright, we'll do an experiment. If it works, then we can get rid of this wolf."

"YES!" Both of them jumped at the same time.

"I need both of you to sleep. That way, we can find this guy and take him in. I wish it won't happen like last time."

"What happened last time?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Now, let's get you to sleep." Wayne set up a bed on the TARDIS floor and had them lay in it.

He then proceeded to put a helmet on them with wires coming out of it. He hooked it up to the computer and saw a screen.

"Now sleep." Wayne ordered. They began to fall into a deep sleep. They then woke up in Jasper.

"I thought we were sleeping?"

"We are, Saul. We are just in Jasper."

Both of them noticed bracelets on their wrists. "What are these?"

There was a screen on it that displayed a face. It was Wayne. "You guys are in the possession of the Dream Catcher. It will allow me to suck the wolf into our world and confront him."

"What if we can't find this guy?"

"Then you wake up. But I'm sure you'll find him. And also, the bracelet starts beeping and changing color when you have a high heart rate which will allow me to know if you're in trouble. Wayne out."

He then left the screen.

"We'd better find this guy." They walked through the forest in search for him. They saw nothing but leaves. It was pretty cold in their dreams though. Wonder if that meant something.

"It's hopeless…" Saul said. Suddenly they heard a twig snap and Saul jumped besides Claudette holding on to her. The bracelet started to beep.

Saul's bracelet turned red and Claudette's turned pink. Claudette's eyes widened as she saw this.

The two looked at their bracelets. Claudette hid her bracelet from Saul. She didn't want him to know anything about her growing crush on him.

"What did your bracelet have? Red also?"

"Yes…" She chuckled nervously.


	4. A Nightmare in Jasper Park

"We need to spread out." Claudette said. "You take the left and I take the right."

The two walked in different directions. Saul felt spooked by this forest. We didn't like it one bit.

Claudette wasn't scared but she did miss Saul. Sweet Saul. What was she thinking?! She didn't like him that way.

He's just a friend and nothing more. Claudette looked up and saw Saul in front of her.

"Saul, I told you to go left."

"Claudette, Claudette, Claudette… I couldn't stay away from you if I tried."

"What are you…" 

"Shh." He pressed his finger on her lips. "Not a word. All I want to do is kiss you."

She gulped. Her bracelet started to light up hot pink. She was flustered and had her heart pounding a mile a minute.

She closed her eyes and waited for it. Saul then morphed into a taller wolf with a scar and gray fur. Claudette didn't know what was in store for her.

"Kiss me Saul."

The mysterious wolf then licked Claudette on the neck with his abnormally long tongue.

"Oh, Saul, don't tease me…" She then opened her eyes and screamed. The real Saul heard this and ran towards the sound of the voice.

The gray wolf had her pinned down to a tree. Claudette whimpered as Saul hid behind a bush.

"Nice to see you have feeling for that lonely wolf whose only friend is his left paw." He said in a cold voice.

"How'd he know I did that?" Saul asked to himself. Saul then got up the fit of courage and ran out of the bush and tackled the wolf.

They both fell down with a thud. Claudette saw this and was instantly amazed by his heroic duty. She then grabbed Saul and took him to the same bush that he leapt from to hide.

"That was heroic, Saul. Why'd you do it?"

Saul looked into her emerald eyes and sighed. "I… I don't know… You're my friend and all…"

"Where are you, you little bitches?!" The wolf asked angrily. He looked in the bushes to find them.

The two shivered and then, out of nowhere, their bracelets beeping and flashed red. They tried to shut it off but it was too late.

"There you are, bitch…" He smiled. The wolf then grabbed the two and licked his lips. Suddenly, there was a whooshing noise. It came from the bracelet and sucked the wolf inside of it.

Saul and Claudette then woke up and saw the wolf was lying unconscious on the floor. They took off their helmets and went closer to the wolf.

Wayne was studying him to see if he would move. "Why is he out here?"

"That's because I did that. Now that he's out here, he'll never bother anyone in their dreams again."

"What if he gets back into our dreams?"

"I placed a chip in him already that doesn't allow him to do that."

"Sweet." Saul said. The wolf then woke up.


	5. No Second Chances

"Where am I?" He said in a gruff voice. He looked around and saw he was inside the TARDIS. He groaned.

"Oh no, it's Wayne." He grabbed his head as he looked at him.

"Hello, Dream Lord. You won't be terrorizing anyone again." He said in a calm voice.

"What am I supposed to do now? Just live a mortal life?"

"That or I could kill you on the spot. Your choice."

He thought for a moment. "I don't want to kill you. But, you can have a second chance."

The Dream Lord thought even more. "Naw… I like to kill." He lunged at Claudette and growled at her.

Wayne pulled out a high tech gun and pointed it at the wolf. "One last chance."

"Go f****K yourself, Wayne."

"Only one chance…" He then shot the gun at the wolf and he exploded in bits of green goo.

"No second chances…" He said. Saul helped Claudette up. They were both covered in green goo.

"Thanks Wayne…"

"No problem. I wish that didn't have to happen…"

"It wasn't your fault. He egged you on."

Wayne sighed. "I guess…"

Saul then walked out the TARDIS door with Wayne and Claudette behind him. "Can I speak to you Claudette?"

She was confused on why he needed to see her. Saul came back into the time machine and looked at them.

"Aren't you coming Claudette?"

"I… give me one second…" Saul then nodded and left. "So, what's up?"

"I know…" Wayne said.

"Know what?"

"I saw on my screen when your bracelet lit up pink… I know…"

Claudette blushed. "I also saw how you reacted to the Saul you saw in the dream." She then blushed even redder.

"I-I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Love is a great thing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not in love…."

"Claudette…" Wayne said as he folded his arms. She sighed.

"Ok, I might have a little crush…" Wayne kept looking at her. "Alright! I might have a big crush on Saul. Is that so wrong?"

"No… but you have to tell him someday. Not now, not tomorrow, but someday."

Claudette sighed. "You're right. I'll tell him when the time is right."

"And until then, I'll keep your secret." Wayne said as he pat her on the back.

"Thanks…" Claudette said as she smiled. The two then left the TARDIS. But, of course there's something that would happen to him in Jasper that would make Wayne spill the beans.

It won't be his fault of course, he'll just accidentally say it and soon, Humphrey and Kate will know.

 _ **TWUKZIXLGKCXDYSSQG**_


End file.
